Some activating materials have been proposed which, when used in combination with the above-mentioned bleaches, lower the temperature at which the bleaches are effective. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,649, for example, teaches the use of sodium p-acetylbenzenesulfonate as an activator for such bleaches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,984, teaches the use, among other compounds, of N,N,N',N'-tetraacetylethylenediamine as a bleach activator. The mechanism of activation in each case is the formation of organic peracids when combined with the bleach in aqueous solution. The peracids are very effective bleaching agents at temperatures below 60.degree. C., down to as low as about 20 C.